The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and for example, relates to an information processing apparatus including a plurality of cores.
A multi-core system is known that includes a plurality of cores in a single information processing apparatus to improve processing capability of the whole information processing apparatus. For example, in a multi-core system, one program is divided into a plurality of threads, and the plurality of cores respectively execute the plurality of threads to thereby improve the processing speed of the program.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-251967 discloses a technique for allowing dynamical change of access authority of the cores to memory protected areas while maintaining high security.
In a multi-core system with a plurality of cores provided inside a single information processing apparatus, it is necessary to provide, in each of the cores, a hardware resource such as a register and a memory protection unit (MPU) for machine configuration and virtualization configuration. For this reason, the present inventor has found a problem that the more the number of cores composing a multi-core system, the more the hardware resources inside the multi-core system, thereby increasing the chip area and the cost.
Other issues and new features will be apparent from the description and attached drawings of the present invention.
An aspect of the present invention is an information processing apparatus that includes a plurality of cores, a shared resource that can be shared by the plurality of cores, and a local register that stores configuration information peculiar to each of the plurality of cores. The shared resource is provided independently from the plurality of cores, and the local register is provided to each of the plurality of cores.
According to the above aspect, it is possible to provide an information processing apparatus that is capable of suppressing increase in hardware resources even when the number of cores composing a multi-core system increases.